


Dancing through the night

by collecting__stardust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, but then it turns out way different from what i expected, but ugh it is not too graphic, i was listening to a little death by the neighbourhood and thought of writing this, it is tagged as mature as there is a scene of sex, since i havent write anything in years, this is so crappy, to anyone reading (if there's any lol) please excuse this stupid work of mine, ugh i dislike the ending too, whatever this is just a practice for me to get my skills back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: In which Jaehyun meets a beautiful stranger on the dance floor and it leads to something more.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Kudos: 25





	Dancing through the night

That night feels surreal. Jaehyun remembers going to the club with his coworkers for a well-deserved night out to loosen themselves up after a stressful couple of months perfecting an important project proposal for a collaboration with a famous company. His initial plan is to drown himself with liquor so much that he cannot even recall his own name. Somehow throughout the night, he ends up on the dance floor and that is where he meets him.

He looks ethereal despite the crappy lighting illuminating the whole crowded space; like the lights are set to hit his face in the most perfect way possible. His black shirt has the top three buttons opened and his tight skinny black jeans compliment his long legs more. Jaehyun does not know who approaches who first but they ended up dancing with each other and a whisper to his ears lets him know that the beautiful stranger’s name is Dong Sicheng.

It is all hazy afterwards but they make their way to Jaehyun’s apartment; the door barely closed before they all over each other again. Lips harshly tugged between teeths and rushed hands clumsily getting rid of each other’s clothes.

Sicheng tastes like the sweet cocktail that he must have had before heading to the dance floor - a contra to the bitter vodka he had consumed earlier. Lust permeates the air and suffocates them both. Jaehyun decorates his pale neck with purplish hickeys and enjoys all the beautiful sounds that escapes the other’s lips.

Sicheng is gorgeous there, underneath him. His hazelnut brown hair is splayed all over his white pillow and his fingernails leaves deep scratches on his back when he thrusts particularly hard. He is not too vocal and often lets out soft moans and gasps occasionally and it leaves him craving to hear him more.

He gets gradually louder when he is nearing his peak and Jaehyun crushes their lips together and swallow his screams of his name when he paints white on their bodies. It does not take him long to come too, not when Sicheng is too tight around him and looks so hot as he succumbs to the pleasure.

The next morning rolls in and Jaehyun offers him to stay for some hungover soup. Sicheng sits down at the kitchen table, looking shy and can barely hold eye contact. He looks innocent and like a whole different person from the person that meets at the dance floor that it makes him feel like last night is just a fever dream instead.

He knows it is not though. His can feel the stings when the fabric rubs his back too harshly and the slight limp Sicheng has is proof enough of the wonderful night they had yesterday.

It is noon when the other leaves, a shy smile plasters on his face as he plants a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips before he is out of the door. He gives him his number if Jaehyun is up for more hookups and thanks him for the night and food.

It is not his first time having one night stand yet somehow Sicheng occupies his mind so much that his mind travels back to that night more often than not. Today, too, he finds himself thinking of the stranger that he knows no more than his name who was on his bed last Friday night. He lets out a sigh as he glances over at the untouched report on his table. His cup of coffee that is too close to the edge of the table for most people’s comfort has already gone cold - a sign that he is too lost in his thoughts to even notice.

He reaches over for his phone and hovers over the number of the person that has been in his mind all day. Hesitation washes over him but knowing that he has nothing to lose, he clicks on the call button and leans back on his chair.

Sicheng answers the call on the third ring, a small ‘hello’ that causes warmth on Jaehyun’s chest.

“This is Jaehyun, if you still remember.”

There is a slight ruffling at the background before Sicheng replies. “Of course I do. Why do you call?”

“Are you up to meet? It doesn’t have to be for hookup but I just want to see you again.” He bites his lower lips when he receives silence and curses internally that he may have gone too forward with his words. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. It’s just that I have been thinking of you lately-”

There is a soft laugh on the other line. “Me too. Somehow, I keep on thinking about you too.”

They decide on a place and after bidding goodbye, Jaehyun puts the phone down. He cannot stop smiling and there is an unfamiliar warmth in his chest and he feels giddy and excited to meet the other. He barely knows the other personally and it is all still too early but maybe, just maybe, there is hope for something more.


End file.
